It is known in the art to provide a busbar power system having numerous power sockets. It is also known in the art to provide moveable power points along a busbar, in order to move appliances and the like to different locations along the busbar and thus to a different area of a room.
GB2344001 of Electrak International Limited discloses a modular multi-busbar power track system, where each module of the system has a plurality of linear busbars within an elongate casing. In each module there is at least one access socket into which a tap-off plug may be inserted to electrically connect other elements to the power track system. This system does not allow for the access sockets to be movable.
W099/27618 of The Wiremold Company discloses a power track in which electrical receptacles are mounted on. The track has a busbar power system that serves to power the contacts of the electrical receptacles. Any number of electrical receptacles can be releasably secured to the track, at any point along the track, by twisting a receptacle onto the track. The electrical receptacle disclosed provides for continuously live power sockets but no means in which to switch the power sockets.